


SSHH! I'm not me.

by karamarevery



Series: SSHH! I'm not me. [1]
Category: General - Fandom, Spy - Fandom - Fandom, secret agent - Fandom
Genre: Action, Agents, F/M, Secrets, Spy - Freeform, secret agents, teen, teenage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamarevery/pseuds/karamarevery
Summary: Avery Gray is hiding something. She's on the run, and the government is also chasing after her. At 17, she's different from teens her age--not just the simple different where she's a nerd and everyone else isn't; but the kind of different that has almost gotten her killed plenty of times before.Avery Gray is hiding something. She's hiding something, and she's wishing no one would ever find out even when she knows it's next to impossible because they will not leave any stone unturned.
Series: SSHH! I'm not me. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983265
Kudos: 1





	1. CHAPTER 1

Nobody gets out of AMMO alive. You can try to hide, but AMMO will always find you. AMMO will always be there to hunt you, to haunt you; whenever you think you're safe, AMMO will be there--there to kill you.

I bolt upright in a cold sweat. I see Auburn, I mean mom, next to my bed holding on to my arm. "Hey, sweetie. You feeling okay?" She touches my forehead as she says this and I nod in response to her. "You sure?" I silently nod again as I try to find my voice; "ju... just a dream. Nightmare, I guess." I tell her, "do you perhaps want to talk about it? I'm here to listen y'know." I shake my head, "it's okay, mom. It was probably nothing. I can't even remember it now." I state, clearly lying. What I heard in that dream felt so real, and I feel unsettled. Come on Avery. You can do this. Get a grip, you've been trained for things like this. Keep it cool. I take a deep breath and count to ten, calming myself down in the process. "What time is it, mom?" I ask while searching my nightstand for my clock, blinking the sleepy blur away. "It's 5:30 in the morning, Ellie. You still have 30 something minutes to sleep." I nod to her and she continues to speak, "try to sleep again. I'll make you breakfast." She heads to the door of my room and closes it before I can even think to respond to her.

Knowing I won't be able to sleep again once awake I get off of my bed and do a simple workout of push ups, crunches, sit ups and leg raises. After working up a good sweat I check the time and see that it's already 5:50 a.m and decide that I might as well take my morning shower.

I feel better after my shower and remember that it's my first day of school today at East Valley High. Oh right, high school. Yay. This is going to be fun. I put my contact lenses on, do my make up and choose a light brown chiffon sleeve blouse, denim skinny jeans with brown combat boots. I put my blonde hair up in a bun and I take a purple scarf and a brown chain bracelet as accessories. I put on my fake glasses and grab my school bag as I head downstairs.

"Hey mom! I'm ready for school. Are you in the kitchen?" I shout from the stairs. "Yes, Avery. I'm here. Just in time, too. Breakfast is ready. Come eat." She answers me and I head off to the kitchen. The first thing I see as I enter is a cake in the middle of the dining table that says HAPPY FIRST MONTH HOME, AVERY! Love, Mom. I look up at Auburn and smile, all of her efforts for me seem so genuine and it makes it hard not to completely trust her. I notice the decorations as I look around the kitchen, there are party streamers, and printed out pictures of me and her and our next door neighbour Charity who's become my friend--my first friend in my stay here at my mom's house. "Hey best friend!" I hear Charity shout from behind me. I look to her and see as she rushes towards me to hug me, and I open my arms to receiver her hug. "Hey!" I greet her. "Happy one month anniversary for your official adoption!" She greets me. I give her a grin and release her, "thanks." I tell her and she smiles at me. "Good morning, miss Gray! Thanks for the breakfast invite. And oh wow, breakfast sure does look and smell good!" Charity says as she approaches my mom to hug her. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Auburn, Charity? We've been neighbours all your life now!" She laughs, and Charity does too. "Okay! Breakfast. Let's eat! Char and I have to go to school in a bit." We all sit down, and enjoy what my mom made for us--bacon, eggs, rice, soup and of course, the cake. After eating I kiss my mom goodbye and head outside with Charity. "Have a great day at school, sweetie!" Auburn, mom, calls out after me and I smile in return.

"Hey, Aves, I'm taking my own car. Let's meet at school, alright?" I smile and nod at her and she proceeds to run to her house. I, too, head towards the garage to take my mint green Hyundai Tucson out. Yes, I do like SUVs very much. I pass Char's house as she emerges from their garage and I softly beep my horn at her and she does the same as I drive off towards the direction of East Valley High.

The school is only a 20-minute drive and I'm already parked as Char pulls into the school driveway, there's an open space beside where I'm parked and she parks there as I check the time on my phone and see it's only 7:15 a.m. "That took you long enough." I tell Char as she exits her car. "Well I'm sorry for making you wait, your highness." She laughs at me. "Come on, we have to get our schedules from the registrar's office."

I follow Charity through the main entrance, and a series of hallways until we arrive at the registrar's office. Me and Char were handed our schedules and textbooks by Mrs. Hamilton, the registrar, and I was also handed a map of the school interior so I could figure out where my classes are. We thank Mrs. Hamilton and head out to our assigned lockers with our textbooks so we can put some of our stuff there before classes start. My locker ends up being a few lockers down from Char's and I go to her as soon as I'm done storing my books for my afternoon classes. "Let me see your schedule, Aves." Char holds out her hand for me to give her my schedule. I give it to her and she compares her schedule to mine. "Oh great, we have third and fourth period together. And since we're both juniors we have the same lunch break. You have me for three full periods, chica!" "Oh no, that much time with you is not good for my sanity." I joke. "Ha. Ha. You are funny. Anyway, my first period is this way," she points to her right side, "and yours is the opposite way. You turn at the first corridor on your left and you just have to look for the room with the sign Chemistry Laboratory and you're there." I nod at her and take my schedule from her. "I guess I'll see you in third." I tell her as I peel away from her to get to my class as early as I can so I can choose the best seat--at the back of the room as to bring less attention to myself and to avoid being called out in front to 'introduce' myself to the class.

Being too focused on Char's instructions, and in looking over the school map, I narrowly miss three people walking in front of me. "What the hell?!" I hear one of the people, clearly male, shout. "I'm sorry! I'm new here, and I didn't mean to almost run into you." I use the innocent card even though I can easily break this boy's arm if I wanted to. "Yeah, you almost did run into me. Don't you have eyes? Or are you seriously that dumb to not know how and where to walk?" He proceeds to shout at me. I look up at him, and this time I get a clear view of a very handsome face belonging to the boy who just spoke rudely to me, and I see two other handsome faces belonging to the two people who were with him. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and punch this boy across the face, instead, I try the innocent card again. "I'm sorry. I am new here. If you could please point me towards the direction of the Chemistry Lab so I can be on my way?" The gorgeous boy chuckles. "Are you seriously stupid? You think I'm going to help you after this incident? Get the hell out of my way!" This time, I can't take it, I square up and I answer him with the same hostility he's treated me with. "Look here godzilla, I said I'm new here. I apologized, didn't I? You don't have to be such a dick about it. I nicely asked you for instructions and this is how you answer? If you can't be nice, you should've just ignored what I asked you and went on your merry way. That way none of us would've been inconvenienced by your stupid skyscraper-like walking." I reign my anger in, and resist the urge to break his jaw, or arm or any other body part. Having said what I had to say, I proceeded to walk away from the gorgeous boy and his equally handsome friends while I search for the Chemistry Lab.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, Char!" I say as I answer my phone. "Where are you, Aves? You're not lost are you?" "Of course I am!" I roll my eyes at the obvious lie, "WHAT?" "I'm just kidding Char. I have the school map, and I'm just at the restroom near AP Calc classroom." I say to placate her even though I've already memorized the school layout hours ago. "Oh good, I've heard something Juicy about the new girl. You have to give me details, okay? See you at AP Calc." Before I can even answer she already ended the phone call.

I look at my reflection in the mirror to see if I still look okay, and to smooth out my outfit. Okay, keep it cool. No more attention on the new girl. I can do this.

I spot Charity in front of the door looking left and right, and I call out to her. "Hey, Char!" Her head snaps to my direction and she greets me with this wide grin of hers and pulls me inside the room. "Hey, girlie. I heard big news today about the 'new girl'; care to share?" She teases. I laugh and go into detail with my encounter with the human skyscrapers.

"Oh wow, you lived to tell the tale of facing off with Aiden Parker and friends. Notorious bad boys of East Valley High." Char tells me, "really, bad boys? You have stereotypes like that here?" "Of course! What high school wouldn't? It'd take away the fun." I just laugh at her statement.

Third period started and ended without much drama, and I spent the entire period sitting quietly next to Char, listening to the teacher talk about Calculus--what it is, what it's for, how it's done, the works. I must admit, it does seem pretty challenging at first glance, but after further reading and discussions about it, it is pretty doable. Just like the patterns I used to study for work. A quick thought enters my mind and I freeze on my chair. Oh no, how do I look? Does it look like I'm smart enough, or too smart? I need to pass off as a normal student. "Is something wrong, Aves?" My gaze snaps to Char and I try to shake off my thoughts, "ah, no." I clear my throat, "AP Calc is just, ugh. I don't think I'll ever get it." A weird look passes her face, and she smirks at me. "Oh, I feel you. This year will be so hard." I chuckle at her statement. Damn it, it's only just been about two months, am I really losing my touch? I gotta keep it cool.

AP Calc ends and the lunch bell rings. "Oh the sweet, sweet sound of the lunch bell." I nod towards Char because I am also starving. I never knew school would be this draining.

We both head off to the cafeteria, with Char leading of course, all while she gives me quirky and funny stories about her stay in the school, what she has witnessed; she also gave me a heads up of what I'm going to face in the cafeteria and throughout my stay in the school. Surprisingly, this school really does have a lot of stereotypes and you can really feel the divide between the so-called popular people and the not-so-popular people. 

We reach the cafeteria doors and I hear the loud ruckus going on inside before we even open the doors. "Is the cafeteria really always this loud?" Char looks at me funny and laughs. "Yeah it is. Have you never been at a cafeteria before?" She asks, "homeschooled, remember?" I retort. "Oh yeah. Sorry." "It's cool. So, lunch?" I say as we near the lunch line. "Heck yeah!" We get our lunches, Char gets a burger with fries, I try the icky pizza slathered in cheese and some ice cream; and we venture off to find our own little table and eat.

"So Char, do you have any other friends? Not that I don't enjoy your company. I just don't want to keep you from your own friends, y'know." She laughs at my comment, "of course I have other friends! Remember, I am part of the volleyball team of this school? It's not just really our thing to eat lunch all together since we prefer to have lives outside of volleyball. So you are stuck with me you little missy." I smile at her. "Well, that's some reassurance that I'll have at least one friend." She playfully shoves me and says, "shut up, you love me." I grin at her and continue eating my lunch. I was really into that icky pizza, it tasted so great when my ears picked up something really annoying--a high pitched voice.

"Oh! Aiden! You are such a bad boy!" It's a shrill, high-pitched, really annoying voice. I look in the general direction of the voice and see an athletic, blonde girl wearing a short skirt with a matching top. Must be a cheerleader if I got the uniform style correctly. "Is that girl a cheerleader?" I ask Char without thinking. She glances at where I'm looking at and nods. "Oh definitely so. You do not want to be involved with her." "Why not?" She's probably one of those popular bullies. "She's really annoying and she has this clique of girls that follows her around and are just ugh!" She shivers in disgust, and I laugh at her reaction. "Really, they're that bad? Enough for you to hate them?" "Yes! They are, they really, truly are." "Oh wow, I sense some hostile history here. A previous best friend perhaps? A love story gone wrong? Is that it?" Char actually stays quiet and just stares at her lunch like she's trying to push back an unhealthy memory. She stays silent for a few more moments and I just look at her, "Char?" I call out to her, and she just shakes her head and smiles, "anyway, let's move on from that, they're not worth the energy to think about." I mentally agree with her, and we continue to eat in comfortable silence.

A few hours later is my free period and I decide to spend it in the corner of the library with a book that seems interesting enough. So this is how normal teenagers live like. It feels weird, it's like I'm not really doing anything with my life. My blissful silence is ruined by the sound of chairs scraping beside me. I look up and see two faces I remember to be part of the skyscrapers. They stare at me, and I ask "what do you want?" The one on the left, the one that has black hair and looks somewhat asian smiles and answers "nothing really, just wanted to know your name." I scoff and answer "if it was nothing why would you want to know my name then? Besides, why would I even give out my name to you, I don't even know both of you." A clear lie. "Alright, chill. We just wanted to know your name and possibly apologize for our asshole-ish friend earlier." The one with light brown hair answers for both of them and I give them a curt nod. "Well?" Black-haired boy asks. "Fine then, I'll go first. I'm Mason Park, and my friend over here is," he points to the guy beside him "Brian James." The brown-haired boy finishes the statement. "Alright, my name is Gray. Avery Gray. Now that you know my name it's time for that apology." I say with as much snark as I can, and the brown-haired boy, Mason, starts, "well, we'd like to apologize for Aiden's behavior earlier in the hallway." Huh, Aiden. What a fitting name. "He's usually a great guy, he's just had a lot on his mind lately. We hope that you won't take it against him and might probably even forgive him." I stare at them blankly as if to see if there's anything else Mason will say. "Well?" This time, Brian asks. "You guys can keep your apology because Aiden isn't really anyone of importance to me so I don't really need to forgive him or pay any mind to him. Besides, if he does want to make an apology, he should make it himself." I state to them as I stand up and move to leave. "Harsh." I hear one of them mumble.

I'm at my last class for today, and I arrived about five minutes before the class officially started so I was able to get a good seat at the back of the class. The professor arrives a few minutes later and the class starts. About ten minutes after the start of class the door swings open and in comes Aiden himself. "I'm sorry for being late sir Kowalski, I had to deal with a family emergency." The professor simply nods to dismiss him and Aiden immediately scans the room for empty seats. I take a deep breath and mask my emotions as he spots the only empty seat in the room--the one beside me. I sigh in frustration and prepare myself for the silence that I'm going to greet this Aiden with. "Is this seat taken?" He asks, and I just shake my head in return; he sits down beside me and the lecture continues.

Surprisingly, the entire class ends without him bothering me at all. He just sat there quietly taking down notes and listening to the professor, all while I was sitting there trying to assess if he's actually going to be a threat or not. I get up from my seat and move to go out of the room when I felt a hand grip my shoulder and I had to resist the urge to grab, and twist the arm that its connected to. Breathe, Avery. This is just high school. I take a deep breath and calm my nerves, and look at the hand gripping my shoulder, and of course it belongs to Aiden. I don't let the disappointment show on my face because I really thought we could get through this class without any scenes, guess I was wrong.

I stare at Aiden waiting if he'll say anything. It takes me a couple of seconds to get irritated, "What do you want?" I snap. "I'm sorry." He starts. "For talking to you like that in the hallway. It really wasn't your fault. So, I'm sorry." He breathes the last few words out, and I nod. "Accepted." I really cannot afford to have enemies right now. I move to leave, but he doesn't let me go just yet—"for what it's worth, welcome to East Valley High. I promise we're not all horrible." I crack a smile at his comment, and leave him there. So much for the first day of school.


	3. CHAPTER 3

"Aves, you have got to join the volleyball team."

"I don't know how to play."

"It's really easy, we can teach you. We have training for that. Besides, it's much better to join a group, a club or a sports team. It makes high school actually bearable."

Charity looks at me with pleading eyes—earlier today she asked me to go with her to the first day of training to watch the team play volleyball. It looked easy enough, but I'm not sure if it would be beneficial for me to join something so permanent and easy to search and recognize so I answer her with "maybe," and shoot her a smile.

We were in our living room doing homework when Auburn—mom got in from work. I walk up to her and greet her.

"Hello, sweetheart. How was school?"

Before I could answer, Charity surprises her with the story of how she's inviting me to join the volleyball team.

"Oh Avery, that's great. I know how into fitness you are, and volleyball is a good sport." Says my mom.

"See, Aves. Even your mom agrees that you should join." Charity then sticks her tongue out to me at that.

I laugh and tell her the same answer I gave her earlier.

Auburn smiles and tells us she's just going to change and then she's going to start on dinner.

I look out at the living room window to check if there's anything unusual outside because I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching us. Earlier, it seemed like someone was tailing me when I was on my way home, so to play it safe, I took the long way home.

I don't ignore how I feel, but I do put it in a box in my mind and tell Charity we should finish our homework quickly.

\-----

Dinner goes by in a blur of mom telling me and Charity ab out her crazy day at work and how she acquired this painting by an up and coming artist for 500K. By the end of her story, we were all laughing and could barely breathe. When we're all done eating, Auburn—mom quickly shoos us out of the kitchen and says she'd clean by herself.

I ask Char if she's going to stay over, but she said she needs to go home because she has early morning training tomorrow. I bid her goodnight and head up to my room. I immediately sit at my desk and open the laptop auburn—mom bought me and run my encryption and protection programs to make sure that I can use it for anything without running the risk of any form of detection. I start working on improving the security system I recently installed and expand the network throughout the entire street. After about an hour, I finished upgrading the software of the invisible cameras in the perimeter of the house and checking the audio properties to make sure it's fully functional. After making sure that every piece of tech I placed around the neighborhood runs smoothly and are fully operational, I take a quick shower and change into my pajamas and head downstairs to say goodnight to Auburn—mom. She hugs me goodnight and I fall asleep as soon as my head hits my pillow.

\-----

"Hey girl!" I hear before I see Charity beside me while depositing some books and a change of clothes in my locker. "Hey back." I call out as I turn to face her.

"So?" She asks.

"So, what?" I ask in answer and she swats my arm.

"You know what I'm referring to girly." She wags her finger at me. "will you join the team or not?"

"I said maybe twice last night." And she shakes her head at me.

"I am not taking no for an answer." She huffs out and stares at me intently.

"Okay, how about this, I'll think about saying yes al day, and we'll see by the end of the day if I'll say yes."

She nods because she knows that's as good an answer she's going to get from me this early in the morning. I grab my coffee cup and close my locker and head out to class already thinking about the pros and cons of joining the volleyball team.

\-----

Charity seems to be bouncing up and down with excitement as we head to the cafeteria for lunch. She greets the volleyball team's table and they ask me if I've decided on joining. I told them that I'm almost done thinking about it. They smiled at me, then we proceeded to our own table.

"you sure you haven't decided yet?" Charity probes me as we sit down.

"I might've already decided." I answer—recalling the pros and cons list I made regarding her offer.

PROS:

Daily exercise

Seeming like a normal teenager

Practice proper social skills of a teenager in high school

Will allow me to have the extra free time I need to do proper surveillance

CONS:

Permanent membership

Showcase high athleticism

Will help in making me easily recognizable

Charity looks at me with eager eyes, and I nod at her and say "Yes, I will try out and join since you won't take no for an answer. As if I have any other choice."

"YES!" Charity shouts, and the cafeteria suddenly quiets down, and I fight my urge to hide and blend in because I can feel all eyes on our table. Charity then proceeds to stand up on the table and announces to the entire room that I'd be trying out for the team—the volleyball team's table erupts in cheers and everybody claps along with them.

'What a weird school.' I think to myself.

When Charity sits back down, she suddenly goes into a panic thinking about how I'm going to get a change of clothes for the training later. I ask her to relax because I already brought workout clothes with me to school, and she laughs. "I knew you would say yes." She laughs as she waves at me while heading off to her afternoon classes.

\-----

As I was trying to focus on my AP History class, the door to the classroom suddenly opens and I see a girl with light brown hair, tanned skin, heavy eye makeup, wearing a black dress with combat boots enter the room.

"Sorry for being late Ms. Tahil, I just got back from the Principal's office. Here's my pass." She hands the teacher a principal's pass and proceeds to sit in the chair right next to me.

"Hi!" She cheerfully greets ma and I do the same.

"My name's Colleen." She says before I could ask.

"Avery." I answer. "Are you a new student?"

"No, I just got suspended on the first day. I just got back." The way she says that statement nonchalantly pleasantly surprises me

"Let me guess, you're the one who told Aiden off on the first day, right?"

I nod and ask, "you know him?"

"Oh yeah, I'm kind of part of their friend group. I'm dating one of his friends—Bryan."

"Oh, well, I haven't met him. I've met Mason and Jude though."

"Yeah, I heard. It's actually my fault that Bryan wasn't at school for the past few days."

I look at her to ask why, but she tells me we can talk during free period.

We don't talk much after that, but there wasn't much time left for the class, so I didn't have to refocus back to the teacher.

As soon as the bell rings, Colleen pulls me up and leads me to the café outside school. She orders for the two of us, and since have a free period we sit at a booth and start talking.

"First of all," she says, "I commend you for standing up to Aiden. My respect for you is like way high." She laughs and I offer a smile. "Second, Aiden's really not that bad. You just caught him off guard on a bad day."

"Mason did say that. Besides Aiden already apologized to me." I tell her.

She almost spit out her drink at that statement. "He what?"

"Yeah, he did. A couple of days ago, and we have 't spoken to each other since. Why?"

She laughs—a real hearty laugh like she's amused. "Aiden does not apologize. He never apologizes."

"He doesn't?" Colleen just nods. 'So why did he apologize to me?' I thought to myself.

"So, how much do you really know about West?" she asks me.

"Not much, really."

"Well, let me paint you a picture then."

I accept her statement, grateful for more information about West.

We end up chatting until the free period is over. We exchange numbers after Colleen asks me to promise that we will be good friends. Of course, I say yes. She seems like a genuine person, and I'm interested in getting to know her more.

\-----

"Hey Avery!" I hear a male voice calling me as I was exchanging my books for my workout clothes. "Avery!" I hear the voice again, and I turn to the direction of the voice and I see Mason walking towards me with Jude in tow. They reach me as I was closing my locker door.

"Yes, what do you need?" I ask as nicely as I can.

"Well, Jude's going to throw a party this Friday night in honor of you." Mason says casually. I raise my eyebrows at that.

"In honor of me?" I say mockingly. "why in honor of me? You hardly know me."

This time, it's Jude who answers. "Well, one, we'd like to celebrate you officially joining the volleyball team. You're showing school spirit. Two, as an official West Mister High Football Team apology party for what Aiden did to you."

"Aiden already apologized to me. I don't need or want all of this." I tell them, and their eyes bulged out.

"Aiden did what?"

"Come again?"

They asked simultaneously.

I rolled my eyes at that. 'I guess Aiden apologizing is a big thing.' I understand the weight of someone's apology. I just didn't expect that kind of weight exists here at this high school.

"Okay, fine. Aiden did, but we didn't. We- "Jude points to him and Mason, "feel really bad." Both of them start to pout and then Mason speaks.

"Please, just come to the party on Friday."

"Party?" I hear Charity ask. "What party?" I turn to her and offer her a smile.

"Hey, Charity." Jude greets her.

'hey, Jude. What's this about a party that you're trying to rope my good friend into?" She says as she slings her arm around me.

"As we were saying, we're throwing a sort of apology party for Avery since we were real jerks towards her during the first day, and we feel bad." Jude interjects. "So, we're hoping she would come. You're invited too, if you want to come. So's the whole volleyball team."

Charity nods at that. "Sounds good, but we'll think about it with the rest of the team. Now excuse us. We have afternoon practice to go to." She steers us towards the gym as Charity looks over her shoulder and shouts "don't you have practice today, too?" I see the two boys turning to jog towards the fields, and I wonder how different a high school party would be from the ones I used to attend—well crash, for my job.


End file.
